


Piece by Piece

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [8]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Last Part, M/M, Making Up, they all appear yay, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: Carefully they entered the living room; Youngmin figured he probably should have brought a baseball bat, just in case.





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> So today I'm back with the very last part of this series!

Youngmin wouldn’t directly say that he _doubted _Woong’s optimism about Donghyun coming around eventually, but after trying to call him several times over the past few days with absolutely no luck he had to admit that he was slowly but surely losing hope.

He’d been surprised when Woong had told him that he’d actually spoken to Donghyun. He was sure the younger never wanted to see either of them ever again. Then again, he’d also thought that Woong was finished with him.

He was glad that assumption had turned out false at least.

Either way, Youngmin missed his best friend like crazy. They had gone through a lot together and their friendship had survived so much; 'running away' from home at age 7 (though they had barely made it down to the convenience store down the block), Donghyun’s deadbeat father, Youngmin’s borderline psychopathic ex to name a few things. They had always been there for each other. Even when Woong had entered the picture, Youngmin had hidden his feelings for the sake of Donghyun.

He couldn’t believe that Donghyun would just end their friendship like that. Youngmin had _really_ fucked up this time. Although, despite feeling awful about everything and desperately wanting to make up with Donghyun, Youngmin was glad that he still had Woong by his side at least.

Woong had spent the night at his place again and Youngmin had to admit that he was getting really used to waking up next to him. It felt so domestic to have someone to come home to after work, to share his meals with, to fall asleep next to...

Youngmin really loved this guy...

Woong stretched his limbs like a cat before further cuddling into Youngmin’s side, making the older smile fondly. He had to resist the urge to boop Woong’s nose, not wanting to wake him up. Youngmin’s heart felt like it was going to combust at any given minute because Woong just looked so cute like this.

Eventually though, Woong stirred awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes before looking up at Youngmin with a lazy smile.

“Somehow you’re always staring at me when I wake up”, he pointed out, his voice thick with sleep. He yawned cutely, reminding Youngmin of a kitten once again.

“That’s because you look even more like an angel when you sleep”, Youngmin retorted, earning himself a giggle and a weak slap on the chest from his boyfriend.

“Come on, you sap. I’m starving...”, Woong said, sitting up and trying to pull Youngmin up with him but the older was having none of that. He yanked Woong towards himself, making him yelp as he landed on top of him.

“I think you forgot something”, Youngmin said.

“Oh really? And what would that be?” Youngmin puckered his lips instead of answering. Woong laughed, but complied nonetheless, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. That wasn’t enough for Youngmin though. He pulled Woong back in, kissing him once again. Woong didn’t complain.

Instead, he shifted a little bit, so he was more comfortable on top of Youngmin as he deepened the kiss. Youngmin’s hands wandered under his shirt but came to a halt at his waist. Woong gasped when the older’s fingertips slightly pressed down but before Youngmin could think about possibly doing it again, the sound of the front door shutting made him pause. Woong seemed to have heard it as well. He sat up and looked in the direction of the closed bedroom door.

“You heard that too, right?” he whispered, looking at Youngmin who nodded in return. Woong scrambled off of him so Youngmin could get out of bed and check who had just trespassed while boldly using the front door. He just hoped it wasn’t his parents...

Woong followed him, the two of them making their way out of the bedroom. Carefully they entered the living room; Youngmin figured he probably should have brought a baseball bat, just in case.

“Uh, hey guys...”

Youngmin and Woong stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of none other than Kim Donghyun.

“Donghyun! You scared the shit out of us!” Woong said, clutching his chest where his heart was.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to...interrupt anything”, Donghyun said, taking in their half-dressed forms. Woong was practically only wearing the top half of Youngmin’s PJs and a pair of boxers while Youngmin wore the other half of the pajamas. Woong’s ears turned red as he looked down at himself and halfway hid behind Youngmin.

“Why’d you...”, Youngmin trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question. “Why are you here?” he asked instead.

“I came in because I was scared you wouldn’t want to talk to me outside...since our last conversation didn’t really end that well...”, Donghyun explained sheepishly. He looked at each of them before continuing. “I wanted to apologize to you guys. I was out of line the other day”, Donghyun said, effectively surprising the older two.

“In the past I haven’t been the best friend...or boyfriend, for that matter”, he addressed Woong with the last part. “My intention was to make things right with you by inviting you to my wedding but now I realize that must have been really insensitive of me...”, he said. “I never even properly apologized for treating you like I did back then; for breaking your heart and starting things with Woojin so quickly afterwards. You deserved better than that. I’m sorry.”

Donghyun turned to Youngmin. “I was upset with you because you lied to me but now, I know that it was never about me. I’m sorry for acting like I did and for ending our friendship. I shouldn’t have freaked out like I did...”, he said. “I’m not expecting you guys to still want anything to do with me after how stubborn and awful I was to you, but I do want to be friends again.”

“You’re not the only one who needs to apologize, Donghyun. I’m sorry too. For lying and sneaking around...”, Youngmin answered, lowering his head. “I should have been honest with you a long time ago.”

Woong smiled. “Okay, hug it out already, you two”, he spoke up, slightly pushing Youngmin towards Donghyun. The two of them chuckled but followed Woong’s request, nonetheless. Youngmin felt a sense of relief, knowing that he finally had his best friend back.

“I forgive you, by the way”, Woong said, causing Donghyun to pull out of the hug and look at Woong in surprise.

“B-but you said I broke your heart...”, he stammered.

“Well yeah, back then you hurt me but that’s in the past. And I’ve moved on...”, Woong said, taking Youngmin’s hand and smiling up at him. Youngmin smiled back, squeezing the younger’s hand a little.

“I see”, Donghyun said, but it didn’t sound cold and distant like the last time. He was even regarding them with a knowing grin. “Can’t say I saw it coming...but I’m happy for you two. Really.”

To Youngmin, those words meant a lot. He never would have imagined his best friend to accept their relationship, but it seemed as though Woong had been right all along. Donghyun had simply needed some time.

“On that note, I think it’s time I properly met your husband”, Woong said, surprising the other two once more. “What? I want to move past the awkwardness and get along with him.”

“W-well, Woojin told me a similar thing, so if that’s what you really want...”, Donghyun trailed off.

Woong beamed in delight. “We should all get together some time”, he suggested.

Donghyun smiled and nodded. “Sounds like fun”, he agreed, looking at Youngmin for confirmation. It did sound like fun, now that the tension was eased, and everyone was happy. Maybe this was just what they all needed.

~

Donghyun couldn’t believe his own eyes. When Woong had suggested for all of them to get together he sure as hell wouldn’t have expected him and Woojin to get along so well. After their initial awkwardness that only lasted for about five minutes the two of them talked and talked animatedly about all kinds of stuff. It was weird to see them together though not necessarily in a bad way.

“You should probably be scared”, Youngmin pointed out, chuckling.

“Why?” Donghyun questioned.

“Because the two of them together could form quite the alliance against you. Your ex and your husband exchanging all kinds of possible blackmail material about you...”, Youngmin joked.

Donghyun looked at the two other men in horror. Woong really did know a lot about him. He could easily expose his past self’s weird antics to his husband. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for that level of embarrassment yet. Youngmin only laughed when he saw the realization of that very fact dawn on Donghyun’s face.

“I guess it’s too late to interfere now, huh”, Donghyun mumbled, unable to hold back a little chuckle himself. Despite the possibility of getting embarrassed to no end, it warmed his heart to see that all the hostility was gone from Woong’s and Woojin’s expressions as they talked to each other like they had been friends for years.

“It would appear so”, Youngmin agreed.

~

“By the way”, Woojin said to Woong as the two of them made their way to the kitchen to get some more wine and snacks. “I’ve never apologized to you for...you know, stealing Donghyun from you.”

Woong looked at him, smiling faintly. “Please, that’s already in the past”, he replied, waving off.

“Still, I knew that he was with someone when I met him. I knew he’d left you for me. I just feel guilty now that I know you...”, Woojin told him.

“Oh no, you don’t have to. You two were obviously made for each other. Sure, I was mad at you for the longest time but now that _I_ know _you _and now that I have Youngmin...I’ve forgiven you.” Woong meant every word. He had never imagined forgiving Woojin but the younger was a really nice guy. And it wasn’t like he had fallen for Donghyun on purpose. Besides, he looked at Donghyun the same way he always caught Youngmin looking at him. They were clearly meant to be.

“Now I see why everyone calls you an angel...”, Woojin stated, making Woong laugh before they headed back into the married couple’s living room.

“Donghyunie, I think I’m keeping your husband. He’s a sweetheart”, Woong joked. Woojin played along, looping his arm through Woong’s.

“Glad to see you two getting along”, Donghyun said with a small grin.

“You can expect me to tell Woojin here about all the embarrassing things you did in high school!” Woong promised, though he was mostly joking.

“Told you”, Youngmin said, grinning wide.

“Woong, no!” Donghyun half-pleaded but Woojin was already pouring wine for the two of them before sitting down, ready to hear every last detail Woong had to dish. Woong laughed and joined him on the couch.

“Let’s just hope he won’t start with the story about how you asked him out”, Woong heard Youngmin tease his best friend.

“Don’t give him any ideas!” Donghyun exclaimed, his eyes widened. “Maybe having them meet really wasn’t such a great idea after all.” Youngmin only laughed at his friend’s predicament. Woong chuckled, deciding to go easy on Donghyun for now and only telling the stories that would embarrass all three of them...

~

“Is this what they call a happy ending?” Woong asked that same evening after he’d comfortably snuggled into Youngmin’s arms again. They had gotten home about 20 minutes ago after a rather fun evening at Donghyun’s and Woojin’s. Woong had, of course, agreed to spending the night at Youngmin’s again.

“This isn’t an ending though”, Youngmin pointed out. “It’s a set of new beginnings.”

“How cheesy”, Woong said, though with no malice behind his words. Youngmin laughed, his grip slightly tightening around Woong’s small frame.

“But seriously, think about it. It’s the beginning of your friendship with Woojin and even Donghyun. It’s the beginning of us being open and honest about our relationship and...”, he trailed off. Woong gave Youngmin a questioning look.

“And?”

Youngmin grinned and reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a small key. “And...it could be the beginning of you living with me, if you like...”

Woong sat up and stared at the key in his boyfriend’s hand for a few moments. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” he questioned in disbelief.

“That’s exactly what I’m asking. The key’s just a symbol, of course, because I have an apartment code, but you spend most of your time here anyway and I really love having you around and-”

Woong chuckled at his boyfriend’s nervous rambling and leaned in to cut him off with a kiss. “I’d love to move in with you”, he said, causing Youngmin’s face to light up with a smile. “I love you”, Woong added.

“I love you too”, Youngmin said, pulling Woong back into is arms.

This was only the beginning.

~

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me! This is like the end of an era! We have been roommates for almost three years!” Daehwi pouted only three weeks later when Woong was packing his stuff to move into Youngmin’s apartment.

“I’m sorry, Hwi. I promise I won’t neglect you even if I don’t live here anymore”, Woong said with a fond chuckle.

“You’d better not or I’ll hunt you down!” Daehwi fake-threatened. Though Woong wasn’t 100% sure if it was really fake. By the way, I hope you’re planning on sorting through your underwear drawer again. Things are about to get _real _and you can’t ever let Youngmin see that hideous green pair-”

“Daehwi!” Woong exclaimed. “There you go again with the underwear!”

Daehwi grinned, completely unashamed. “Just looking out for you, best friend.”

“You’re really lucky I love you!” Woong said, shaking his head in exasperation. Daehwi’s grin only widened at the older’s words and Woong already regretted saying them because he knew the younger would say something stupid again.

“Not as much as you love _Youngmin_ though, right?” Daehwi teased him, puckering his lips and making kissy faces at his friend who put his hand on the younger’s forehead and slightly pushed him away when he got too close to his face.

“Shut up, oh my god!” Woong said, unable to stop himself from laughing at Daehwi’s antics. “Help me pack?”

“Of course.”

~

“I love you, Woongie”, Youngmin proclaimed the same evening when Woong had brought over most of his stuff. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie after a huge dinner that made them never want to even look at food again. Woong smiled at Youngmin’s words. He could never get enough of hearing them. He looked up at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, Min”, he answered, turning Youngmin’s face so he could kiss him properly. Youngmin pulled him impossibly closer, making Woong melt into the kiss once again.

It was almost funny. Just a few months ago, Woong didn’t think he’d ever date again. Let alone fall in love. Who would have thought that going to his ex’s wedding would turn out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made? Back then the mere thought of his heart ever healing had been absurd to Woong.

“What’s on your mind, my love?” Youngmin asked, pecking Woong’s nose. The younger tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the name.

“I was just thinking about how I almost didn’t go to Donghyun’s wedding back then. We probably wouldn’t have gone out and I’d probably still mope around and listen to overly sad breakup songs while Daehwi tries to get me to leave the house more often...”, Woong explained with a small chuckle. That version of him had really been beyond pitiful.

“I’m glad I had the guts to approach you that day. I almost didn’t”, Youngmin admitted. Woong looked at him, surprised as that had been news to him.

“For real?” Youngmin nodded.

“I was scared you wouldn’t want to talk to me. Or that you hated me for some reason...”, he told Woong. “But you looked so gorgeous that day...I just had to try”, he said, pressing a short, chaste kiss to Woong’s lips.

“Then I’m also glad you did...I love you...”, Woong said between kisses.

His feelings for Youngmin had been beyond unexpected but never unwelcome. The older had managed to put his broken heart back together. 

Piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is it. I really enjoyed writing this little series even though I had orignally planned to leave 'Dance WIth Me' as just this little thing to feed the woongmin tag. I hope I can write more about them in the future because I really love this ship.   
Thanks so much to everyone who read this series! My twitter is @shipper_bish


End file.
